


От Женщины к Женщине

by Ryudomira



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Make It or Break It, Stick It (2006), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Good Wife (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Love/Hate, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, ибо я ленивая жопа, однострочники заполонили весь мой акк
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Фемслэшные мелкие зарисовочки, мультифандомный сборник.





	1. Джери/Джессика, "Невозможное"

У Джери была Венди, а потом и Пэм – не было никаких причин думать о Джессике, но она всё равно думала.

Это было бы слишком сложным. Почти невозможным. Это бы слишком дорого ей обошлось. Есть люди, с которыми не бывает легко. Джессика не Пэм и уж точно не Венди, в ней нет ни мягкости, ни наивности.

Джессика – богиня войны, и когда она в ярости Джери накрывает священный ужас.

(В этом тысячелетии богини ходят в джинсах, пьют виски как воду и при всём своём безграничном хамстве умеют поддерживать деловые отношения)

Это всё дурной характер. Желание быть лучшей во всём, голод, который только разгорается с годами. Он пятнает руки, метит, разъедает кожу – скоро голод сожрёт Джери полностью.

(Тревожно ворочаясь в груди голод требует замахиваться только на невозможное)

*

Джери хочет казаться лучше, чем есть, она не любит слушать о себе правду. Джессика только её и говорит. Она знает Джери и не стесняется в словах, но всё же остаётся на её стороне – даже зная, какая та на самом деле.

Когда Джессика говорит, что несмотря ни на что Джери хороший человек ей хочется слепо поверить – все слои цивилизованности оборачиваются ничем, когда дело доходит до благосклонности богов.


	2. Джоанна/Китнисс, "Причина выжить"

Пока всё не зашло слишком далеко Джоанне хочется перерезать чёртовой Китнисс глотку: видит бог, это было бы милосердием для них обоих. Джоанна неспособна защитить, а Китнисс не осознаёт, что ничего ещё не закончилось - никогда не закончится.

Джоанна дышит злобой, питается ею и за неё же цепляется. Не удержится – останется пустой и ломкой, точно высохшая скорлупа.

Раз за разом кривится в яненавижутебягримасе, и раз за разом помогает.

Бросается вперёд, наперерез любой силе, под грохот кипящей внутри крови. Не может перестать, да и не хочет.

Это всё, что у неё есть, вот только гримасы больше не помогают скрыться от взгляда Китнисс – даже когда та не смотрит.

(Иногда нельзя остаться равнодушной, не перестав быть самой собой. Все попытки заведомо обречены на провал, лишь потому что ты это ты. Нельзя подходить к огню слишком близко)

У Джоанны есть топор, злость и Китнисс. Не так уж и мало, значит нужно попробовать выжить ещё один раз.

– Последний раз, – раз за разом шепчет Джоанна, и это срабатывает снова и снова.


	3. Наташа/Пеппер, (Пеппер/Тони) "лучшее из возможного"

Наташа угрожающе яркая. Вся целиком: повадками, волосами, короткими откровенными платьями. Угроза в ней не "опасная" сексуальность, а опасность реальная, только маскирующаяся под привычную, донельзя растиражированную глянцем сексуальную.

Угроза это и есть вся Наташа. Профессионализм в ярких тонах, венерина мухоловка в окружении наивных мух. Пустота, боль, зацикленность на одном-единственном направлении в ущерб всему остальному - и в этом она чертовски похожа на Тони.

(Немудрено, что оба они в Мстителях, этом своеобразном супергеройском приюте для несчастных душ)

И годы спустя Пеппер продолжает возращаться мыслями в прошлое, туда, где Наташа услужливо открывала перед ней двери и помогала снимать пальто, какое-то время упорно продолжала работать её личной помощницей, даже когда это больше не требовалось ради дел ЩИТа.

Как-то вечером после особенно напряжённого рабочего дня они зашли в бар, и два мартини спустя Наташа внезапно не сдержалась.

\- Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, - тихо и серьёзно сказала она. - Заслуживаешь кого-то, кто хотя бы запомнит твою единственную пищевую аллергию.

Протянула ладонь к её ладони, а Пеппер... Пеппер просто-напросто убрала руку с барной стойки.

Она была действительно уязвлена.

(В глубине души она была согласна)

Когда Наташа извинялась, её голос был хриплым и непривычно искренним - таким, как никогда до и никогда после.

Пеппер и правда заслуживает большего, чем отдавать всю себя изломанным жизнью людям, ищущим в ней их собственную целостность.

(Иногда прятать руки правильнее, чем их протягивать)


	4. Пэйсон Киллер/Хейли Грэм, "переступи и забудь" (гомофобия и токсичная мать)

Медленно расчесав волосы, Пэйсон сосредоточенно собирает их в тугой хвост. Аккуратно красит губы в тёмно-розовый. Встаёт и плавным движением разглаживает юбку на коленях. Во всей Хейли проступает неуверенность – такую Хейли Пэйсон ещё не видела никогда.

– Я знаю её, – начинает Хейли. – Она обязательно скажет что-нибудь не то. Что бы она не сказала...

Пэйсон шагает ближе и кладёт руки ей на плечи. Смотрит в глаза – снизу вверх:

– Мы просто посидим все вместе в кафе. Всё пройдёт хорошо.

(Пейсон пиздец как ошибается - всё проходит просто ужасно)

Они даже заказов своих не успевают дождаться.

– Я понимаю, что это нормально, – начинает мать Хейли, и по её тону понятно: нет, она не понимает. – Вы много времени проводите вместе. Постоянные тренировки, общие интересы. Отсутствие мальчиков.

Пейсон лишь вздёргивает бровь:

– Хейли ведь легко находит с парнями общий язык, друзей у неё не меньше, чем подруг.

Миссис Грэм снисходительно улыбается:

– Ох уж это смущение девочек-пацанок. Так неловко – перейти от дружбы двух хулиганов к зрелому кокетству. Тебе это знакомо, Пейсон? Была ли ты маленькой разбойницей?

– Понятия не имею, – честно отвечает Пейсон. – Никогда не искала успокоения в поисках ярлыков.

Она ошиблась, эта встреча и правда ужасная идея. Миссис Грэм была чертовски убедительной, когда писала Пейсон на фейсбуке: "ах, я так сильно хочу помириться с Хейли!", "я так рада, что у моей дочери такая замечательная вторая половина!", "всё это огромное недопонимание, я просто разлюбила бывшего мужа - кто же знал, что Хейли отреагирует на развод так остро и начнёт видеть во мне врага?"

Манипулятивная сука.

Хейли вот-вот расплачется:

– Всегда одно и то же, а я всё равно каждый раз надеюсь, что ты изменишься.

– Хейли, – начинает было миссис Грэм.

– Прекратите, – сухо говорит Пейсон, вставая. – Хватит. Даже если вы уверены, что наши отношения не имеют будущего, вы могли бы промолчать - хотя бы из уважения к выбору собственной дочери.

Люди за соседними столиками косятся на них, но Пейсон нет до этого дела – она права, они с Хейли правы. Правильны, как только могут быть правильными любящие друг друга люди. Пейсон думала, что переросла это, но она снова чувствует себя до предела натянутой струной, переполненной достоинства, _непогрешимой_.

Хейли опускает полные тоски глаза.

– Пойдём, – зовёт Пейсон, интимно понижая голос. – Ну же, пойдём отсюда.

– Хейли! Подожди!

Пейсон протягивает руку и это движение привычно не остаётся без ответа. В подобных ситуациях нужно просто бежать без оглядки, без "до свидания, миссис Грэм", "было приятно познакомиться, миссис Грэм" или "почему вы такая сука, миссис Грэм?"

Просто. Бежать. Без. Оглядки.

\- Хэйли! Хэйли, постой!

(При побеге игнорировать, точно белый шум)

На улице холодно. Они натявают куртки прямо на ходу и торопливо сворачивают за ближайший угол. Хейли выдыхает большое облачко пара и потерянно смотрит под ноги:

– Она всегда так делает – притворяется, что просто несчастная жертва обстоятельств. Нужно было сразу тебе всё рассказать, а не пытаться отделаться общими фразами.

Пейсон не знает, что сказать:

\- Прости меня, я так сильно ошиблась.

Улыбка Хейли такая непривычно уязвимая:

\- И ты меня.

Переплести пальцы и забыть, Пейсон. Переступить и переплести пальцы.


	5. Джери/Джессика, "между смертью и тобой"

Джери разом сдаёт: смерть приветливо машет рукой и подходит вплотную, выдыхает в лицо холодом и вечной тьмой.

Венди мертва, а Пэм (взаимно) не желает иметь с ней ничего общего. Осталась одна Джессика. Как давно была одна Джессика?

(Где-то в это же время Джессика в который раз начинает действительно много пить)

Утешающе это или нет, но Джери чётко видит - связанные не напрямую, но неразрывно, они точно чёртовы сообщающиеся сосуды.

(Наверное, она просто медленно сходит с ума - Венди тянется к ней с того света, и поздно сожалеть _напоказ_ , поздно делать вид, что хоть в чём-то раскаиваешься)

Джессика пьяна настолько же, насколько жива - _до безобразия_.

Пьяная Джессика, что дует губы как пятилетка и небрежной оплеухой может легко отправить в полёт через всю комнату.

Кладёт ладони ей на плечи и больно впивается пальцами, вынуждая встать перед собой на колени.

(Не то чтобы Джери нужно было вынуждать)

Руки на чужом поясе дрожат предательски сильно.

\- Джес, девочка моя, ты же сильнее смерти? - загнанно хрипит Джери. 

Кривится от боли и не дожидается ответа. На плечах точно останутся синяки.

(Если Джери держат так крепко, то может быть смогут удержать)


	6. Калинда/Алисия, "непрожитое" (ахтунг, упоминается мерзкий ёбарь-террорист всея канона)

Униженная, но полная достоинства Алисия упорно гнёт свою линию. Всегда точно в свете софитов, но ей явно не привыкать - Калинда сдаётся одномоментно, без борьбы и всяких там мелодраматичных метаний.

_Привет, дорогая - я трахалась с твоим мужем, а теперь хочу заняться любовью с тобой. У тебя дома дети, так что едем ко мне._

Не сказать, что Калинде стыдно за то, что она спала с мужем Алисии, потому что _ну а кто нет?_ Он ведь общественный вибратор без определённого типажа - сойдёт любая мало-мальски эффектная женщина, так что никто, мать его, не в безопасности.

Не Калинда клялась Алисии в вечной любви, стоя у алтаря.

(Будь это она, всё было бы совсем по-другому)

(Не стыдно, но всё равно глубоко жаль)

Непрошенные советы зло, и Калинда молчит. Ей уютно в собственной коже, в собственной жизни - она принимает себя как есть и не пытается стать кем-то другим.

Идеалы не недостижимы, они _скучны._

За безжизненными, бессмысленно пустыми картинками всегда скрывается нечто совсем другое, уж Калинда-то знает. Эта истина кормит её не первый год и вряд ли последний, эта истина когда-то давно её _освободила._

(За идиотской картинкой степфордской жены Алисии скрывается вовсе не кроткая королева-мать, а яростная королева-воительница, зачем-то годами отказывавшаяся от всего, чего она по-настоящему хотела)

(Идеалы жертвенности ещё никого не доводили до добра, но особенно беспощадны они по отношению к женщинам)

Хорошо, что для изменений никогда не бывает поздно и у Алисии пусть медленно, но снова режутся её природные волчьи клыки. Калинда терпеливо ждёт. Она уверена - наконец-то найдя себя Алисия посмотрит вокруг и заново найдёт для себя и Калинду.


End file.
